d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega-Strength
The raw power of the mind. Cognitive capacity. The inherent capability to digest, comprehend and remember information — and to learn more. Intelligence is a direct measure of how smart your character is. They may be book-smart, or they may simply be able to grasp concepts, interpret situations and solve problems quickly. Intelligence is valued by planners, theorists, scholars, white-collar employees and leaders. A character with Mega-Intelligence is intelligent beyond the dreams of even most geniuses. His ability to make deductive "leaps" from unrelated facts to a conclusion, to solve difficult problems and to analyze situations is nearly unparalleled. In some cases, novas with high Mega-Intelligence ratings have put powerful computers to shame Like Intelligence itself, Mega-Intelligence mainly represents the quality of a character's thinking processes — how clearly and precisely he can put facts together and draw conclusions from them. However, unlike Intelligence, to a certain extent it also measures the speed at which a character can analyze facts and perform calculations. Characters with high Intelligence solve problems quickly, but a nova with even Mega-Intelligence 1 makes them look like mental tortoises. When it comes to reacting fast under pressure, though, Wits and Mega-Wits still rule the day. Mega-Strength Enhancements Enhancements that characters with Mega-Strength can learn include the following.' '''The user receives one enhancement per dot in the relevant Mega-Attribute. * 'Base Model:' This dot cost 3xDot as opposed to the normal 5xDot. Stacks with ''Unholy Attribute * Beast Mode: The user loses all defense in exchange for +(defense) to physical attacks. Lasts a scene * Break: 'The user receives (Strength + Mega-Strength) armor piercing against inanimate objects * 'Break[[Shattering Blows| (Lvl. 1)]]:'' The user receives Mega-Strength armor piercing to inanimate objects * 'Break[[ColorTodasdf| (Lvl. 2)]]:' The user receives (Mega-Strength) armor piercing to inanimate objects * 'Cog of War: The user receives +(Mega-Strength) additional Size and Health Boxes * '''Crush: The user's physical attacks cause lethal damage * Cyclone: The user receives an additional action when they defeat their foe * Daze: If the user causes any damage the victim has to roll + Resolve to stay awake * Distance Thrower: The user's throwing distance is quintupled; Doesn't increase damage * Dragon's Foot: The user can create deep fissures that are (Successes x 2) meters deep and wide. * Ferocity: The user's All-Out-Attacks receive a +5 bonus as opposed to a +2 * Finesse - The user's attacks don't cause collateral damage * Fist of God - The force of the users attacks can be felt at (Mega-Strength) x (1/2/5) meters away * Gentle Rebuke - The user never causes more damage than they intend to cause * Hyper-Velocity - The user can roll + Athletics to throw small projectiles like they're bullets * Immovable Object - The user is immune to the effects of knock-back, and can't be forcefully moved * Iron Fist - The user is immune to damage and injury when hitting persons and objects * Iron Grip - The user is considered a 2 Mega-Strength stronger when grappling and retaining objects * Lifter [[Lifter (Lvl. 1)|''(Lvl. 1)]] - You receive an additional to all feats of strength * 'Lifter [[Lifter (Lvl. 1)|''(Lvl. 2)]] - You receive an additional to all feats of strength * 'One-Punch (Lvl. 1) - The user can add (Quantum Spent) to an attack. Takes (Quantum Spent)/turns * One-Punch (Lvl. 2) - Same as One-Punch ''(Lvl. 1), but can charge up to (Mega-Strength) Quantum/turn * 'Pack Mule' - Your encumbrance is the same as your lifting capacity. Doesn't stack with 'Mega-Stamina' version * 'Pull' - The user creates a shockwave that pulls all victims + Athletics meters closer * 'Push' - The user creates a shockwave that pushes all victims to + Athletics meters away * 'Quantum Leap ''(Lvl. 1)'':' The user's 'base jump' increases by a factor of 10 to become 10 meters/success * 'Quantum Leap''(Lvl. 2)'':' The user's 'base jump' increases by a factor of 10 to become 100 meters/success * 'Shattering Blows[[Shattering Blows| (Lvl. 1)]]:'' The user receives Mega-Strength armor piercing for all physical attacks * 'Shattering Blows[[Shattering Blows| (Lvl. 2)]]:'' The user receives (Mega-Strength) armor piercing for all physical attacks * 'Shockwave' - The user can cause earthquakes (Successes x 10) meters wide, causing victims to fall * 'Thunderclap' - The user can clap their hands together to create massive bursts of air * 'Unstoppable Force''' - The user's considered 2 Mega-Strength stronger against grapples and restraints Category:Unifinished